


The End

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Series: Moments In Their Life [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Death, M/M, Sadness, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron has cancer and is ready to die, but Robert can't let go.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this on my tumblr but it fit perfectly with the end of this mini series.   
> I hope you've enjoyed it.  
> tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

Three months. Aaron had an estimated time of three months left on this earth. This beautiful yet cruel world. Robert had held his hand at the appointment, Aaron expecting to hear the worst and not wavering once when he did get the diagnosis. That time was now up. The ticking time bomb that is Aaron Dingle’s life was now coming to an end.

He had lost his hair, his face now a deathly shade of white, unmasked by the once thick beard. He looked as though he had aged 30 years; except now, he won’t get to live that long. His one wish was that he was at home when he did eventually go. He wanted to be surrounded by his closest friends and family. Wanted to feel loved until his dying breath.

Thinking about it, he was lucky really. He had an amazing, caring family. A stable job. The best friends anyone could’ve wished for. And Robert. Aaron was in love. He had fallen in love after denying himself of that feeling for so long. He felt the coldness of his wedding band for five years and he loved every second of that touch. The way it wrapped around his finger, it struggling to fit on at first, but now as his fingers got thinner with the illness, it slipped off every so often.

He could feel Robert’s touch now. His beautiful husband. His fingers interlocked with Aaron’s, facing him, taking in his changing facial features. Aaron struggled to breathe now, had done for a few days. Robert could feel him breathing, hear him even. He’s not sure whether that’s a good sign or not. His chest rose and fell, slowly, but at least he was still alive.

“Rob.” Aaron breathed out, clearly in pain.

Robert hummed against Aaron’s side in reply.  
“It’s time.”

Robert squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to be here anymore. He wished he could take the pain away from Aaron. He wished he was the one dying instead, so Aaron could have a long and happy life. He even went as far as to think that if he hadn’t have met Aaron, he might have not been in this position right now.

“No, Aaron. I won’t let you.” Robert almost winced out. “You can’t die, I’m not ready.”

Aaron took a deep breath again, clearly in pain. Robert felt awful. He wished he could take back what he just said. If he wasn’t ready, how on earth was Aaron?

“Not my fault. I don’t want to go either.” Aaron confirmed, trying to move and Robert instantly knew he wanted cuddling.

Cuddling had become their thing since Aaron’s original diagnosis, the young boy being in too much pain to do anything more. They valued their time cuddling, getting excited to get into bed at the end of a long and tiring day just to spend that time in each other’s arms.

Robert moved, putting one arm underneath Aaron’s next and the other over his front. Aaron smiled as he fell into Robert’s warm touch. “I’ll miss this.” He announced into the silence.  
Robert tightened his hold on Aaron, “I’ll miss you.”

“’ob? I love you.” Aaron said, his voice getting quieter and breathing more laboured now.

“I love you too. Always.” Robert confirmed, kissing Aaron’s lips one last time.

He felt Aaron push his lips against Robert’s, not wanting to let go. Fighting.

But it was too late. He couldn’t fight anymore. His body couldn’t fight anymore. He was tired. And needed to go.

In his husband’s arms, laying in their marital bed. He was loved, so much.


End file.
